The present invention relates to a technique providing a polyphase claw pole type motor.
A motor is widely used in various fields. As one of aspects of the motor, there is a claw pole type motor having a claw-shaped magnetic pole. For example, as shown in JP-A-2001-161054 (patent document 1) (particularly, refer to FIGS. 1 and 4 to 5), a stator of one phase of the claw pole type motor is constituted by an annular coil circulating an electric current and having a circular shape, a pair of claw-shaped magnetic poles, and a magnetic body surrounding a periphery of the annular coil so as to form a magnetic path together with the pawl-shaped magnetic path.